


Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.--“It’s really quite...." Thrawn said a word in Sy Bisti."Charming," Eli translated automatically, then blushed harder. “Stop flirting with me while you’re delirious,” he said, because that was the only word for what Thrawn was doing. “It’s really…disconcerting.”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: remixapod 2020 - treats





	Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405477) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705444) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [Untranslatable [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266029) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 
  * Inspired by [Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Title:** Untranslatable  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn  
**Author:** 13th_blackbird  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra), Reena_Jenkins, and Gondolin  
**Pairing:** Eli/Thrawn  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:** 41:45  
**Summary:**

> Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/UntranslatableMashup.mp3)

Hello!

Here Is the Extra Thing I promised when I posted my version of Untranslatable. I started working on this in part for Voiceteam 2020 and part for remixapod 2020 and did not get it done in time for the former. 

I swapped all the parts around (narrator, Eli and Thrawn) so the listener gets a bit of each of us playing each role. 

It was very fun to create, and not as difficult to edit as I thought it would be. 

Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
